Rory’s Guide to the Dugrey Boys
by rubberducky07
Summary: Rory's parents move a lot. This time she didn't want to, so the Dugrey family decided to take her in and now she lives with 7 boys. Did she mention that they were hot. And crazy.
1. Chapter 1

hey, its me with a new account. I deleted the old one and decided to re-write it. its kind of the same though. tell me if you like it better.**  
**

**Rory's Guide to the Dugrey Boys**

**Prologue**

I was sitting outside on the pool chairs in my backyard eating watermelon and drinking coffee. Sure, it wasn't the right combination of food, but I was having a greet time eating and drinking. Who knew fruits could taste so good. I knew if Mom saw me I was definitely dead, I broke a rule from our handbook. I mean, what's better than a cold piece of watermelon on a hot summery day.

My thoughts were broken when I heard the glass door to the backyard being opened. Mom stuck her head out and looked at me, "Hey," she finally said, and I was getting a feeling and it wasn't good, it was one of those I'm-going-to-get-hit-by-a-bus feeling.

"What are you eating?" she asked me as if she couldn't believe me.

"There was nothing in the fridge and it looked so good that I had to try it," but I stopped because Mom came out from behind the glass door and out into the sun where I could see her properly, and from what she wore that bad feeling cam back really really fast, and I didn't like it.

"Oh, no," I said. I already knew what she wanted to tell me, and didn't have anything to do with the watermelon she was just trying to ease her way in before she told me the big news. I mean how stupid can a person get when they practically lived around the whole world because of my parents jobs.

"This is much easier than I thought, you already know. Were moving,"she told me nervously thought smiling, "to Australia."

Before I had a chance to reply my dad came outside wearing a suit- despite the hot weather. "Come on princess, pack your stuff and we're outta here." He told me.

I stared at them not quite sure what they expected me to say. I didn't want to go with them, but they wouldn't want to hear that. I am sick and tired of moving and starting in a new place. I mean how many times are they going to move. I was born in France, then moved to Spain were I started school there and befriended a boy named Marco who tried to teach me Spanish. In the middle of first grade I moved to America where I continued school in Seattle, Washington. But I didn't stop there; we went to Annapolis, Maryland after that. Next was Boston, Milwaukee, and out back to England. We finally came to Houston, Texas where we've been living for three and a half years and our longest.

I finally had a normal life. I had a best friend, Lane, and a real crush, Dean Forester, who I was planning on asking out. For once in my life I actually had a normal life.

"Well, aren't you going to say something," Mom asked me nervously.

Was I going to say something? Yes, I was. I was sure what my answer was going to be. I finally got the courage to say what I wanted, "No I'm not going."

"What?" Mom asked me as if I spoke a different language

I was about to repeat it another time when she raised her hand as if to tell me to stop. "I heard what you said, but we can't leave you here." She told me almost trying to beg to come with her.

"Then I'll stay with Lane," I told her even though it was most likely not to happen.

"You know as well as I do that you can't stay with lane, besides Mrs. Kim has here own problems." Mom told me, and she was right. Mrs. Kim didn't hate me she loathed me. I wasn't religious and even more she thought I befriended her daughter to corrupt her.

My dad who was silent the whole time then decided to speak, "Unless you want to stay with the Dugrey's," he started to tell me but Mom already beat me to it again.

"Oh yes, that's perfect," Mom said, "good thinking, Chris," she then told dad and patted him on the back. I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"The Dugreys," I said slowly.

"Yeah, you remember them, don't you? Kevin and Karen Dugrey, You used to play with their children when you were younger. Oh, I'm going to call them. "She then ran inside to call them. Dad shook his head and followed her inside. I sat back down on my pool chair.

Did I remember them? Of course, I did, but that wasn't the question, did she want to remember them? They were blonde and brown haired kids with sticky fingers after eating ice cream. And also fighting with each other about small things, that's mostly what I remembered.

Do I want to go? I questioned myself. Yes, at least I would start school with people I somewhat knew.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guy's I didn't know that I still had this online, because I have deleted all most all of my stories, Be My Valentine and Mommy Where Are We Going. I thought that I had deleted this one as well. I'm thinking on whether or not to continue with this story because I have a lot going on. I have to finish my finals which are next week and the week after. Also, I might be moving this summer and traveling overseas for my cousins wedding. I still do have the chapters saved, and I would like to finish this story, but I will have to see first.

Thank you for your patience, I got an email a few hours ago and it kind of put me into my writing mode, so we'll see.

--Rubberduckie07


End file.
